Everyone gets what they deserve
by BlueKnight101
Summary: Vito isn't released from prison thanks to Leo, but on the orders of Don Vito Corleone, the Godfather. Traveling to New York, the Godfather assigns Vito to the company of Luca Brasi. Under Luca Brasi, Vito learns what it truly means to be good at the job he needs to complete. And when the Godfather is shot, Luca and Vito go on a murderous rampage directed at those responsible


**PROLOGUE**

**1945**

Vito Scaletta had a visitor, but as the guards led him down a separate visiting area from where he had had his visits with his sister Francesca and best friend Joe and down a dark corridor, he started to worry slightly about what was away to happen. Had the guards scheduled him in for a beating? Had they planned to make him disappear? Vito was tossed into a small, dark room, that smelled heavily of cigarette smoke. There was a single light in the room that illuminated a table with a chair by Vito's side and there was a chair on the opposite side that was occupied by a man. The man had blonde black hair and cool, calculated eyes. A Camel cigarette was in the mans hand and the packet and a lighter sat on the table.

"Mr Scaletta." The man said slowly leaning forward and into the light; "Please take a seat and have a smoke." Vito nodded and sat down slowly and grabbed the packet pulled one out and lit it. He took a drag before looking at the man.

"You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are." Vito said, leaning back in the chair.

"My name is Tom Hagen." The man said, stubbing his own cigarette out on the table; "How are you enjoying prison, Mr Scaletta?"

Vito smiled; "It's impossible to enjoy this place, Mr Hagen." Vito took another drag; "I don't mean to be rude Mr Hagen, but I'd like to know why you're here."  
"Straight down to buisness." Hagen said and smiled; "I like that, it's a good quality to have." Hagen picked up a briefcase and placed it on the table; "You have had past experience with a Brian O'Neill?" Hagen asked, but Vito knew the question was rhetorical, as Hagen continued instantly; "My boss wants him disposed of and he wants you to do it."  
"Why me? Who is your boss?" Vito asked and again Hagen smiled.

"My boss would rather remain anonymous, but he knows you have a certain set of skills. Skills that would assist you in the murder of Billy O'Neill." Vito didn't say anything, just looked at Hagen as if the man was mad.

Vito took a long drag of the cigarette and exhaled before responding to Hagen; "And what do I get for killing O'Neill?" He asked.

"My boss promises that he will secure your release upon killing O'Neill." Hagen said, smiling. This snatched Vito's attention and he leaned right forward in his chair.

"How?" He asked, "How could your boss swing that?"

Hagen smiled again; "You will be released and another will serve your sentence for you."

"Another? Who?"

"That is unimportant, but I must advise you head for New York once you are released, not Empire Bay." Hagen said as he opened the brief case and pulled out a piece of paper; "My boss requests that you say this to him."

Vito took the piece of paper and read the message.

_'Sonny says goodnight you bastard.'_

Vito read it a few times before handing the paper back to Hagen; "So all I do is kill O'Neill and say this phrase?" Hagen nodded; "And you're boss will get me out of Prison." Hagen nodded again; "And I come to New York and then what?"  
Hagen smiled as he got to his feet; "Why Vito, you come to a wedding." He said and then left out a door behind him and the guards came back for Vito, and Vito could stop the smile that spread across his face.

_**Three Months Later**_

_**New York City**_

Vito was met as soon as he stepped off the train by Tom Hagen and two other men. Most likely bodyguards. Hagen smiled and shook Vito's hand; "Well done, Vito. I know I said well done on the phone, but I wanted to say it again in person." Vito smiled back at Hagen.

One of the other men, taller then Hagen with a certain air of a man you wouldn't want to mess with about him, smiled at Vito; "You did good Scaletta, that will teach that Irish fuck to mess with me."  
"Sonny I presume?" Vito asked; "Are you Tom's boss?"

Sonny shook his head; "The boss is my father. And yes, I am Sonny Corleone." He turned to Hagen; "We should hurry, the wedding will be starting soon."  
Hagen nodded instantly and started walking towards the entrance, Sonny and the other man followed as did Vito; "It is my bosses daughters wedding today, he wants to meet you personally."

Vito nodded. He was intrigued by the nameless boss; "So do I get to know who your boss is now?"

Hagen shook his head and Sonny glanced back at Vito; "Did you serve in the war?"  
Vito nodded; "Yeah. Paratroopers."

"Which front?"  
"European."

Sonny nodded as they reached a car; a black Cadillac Sixty Special and Sonny pulled open the door and motioned Vito to get in, which he did, and Sonny climbed in next to him, before pulling the door closed. Hagen climbed in the front passenger seat and the other man got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Vito." Hagen said turning in his seat to look at the young Italian; "This is Luca Brasi." Hagen said nodding to the driver who lifted a hand in greeting to Vito; "He is the family enforcer."  
"It's good to meet you Vito. If you're as good as we've heard, you will do great things." Luca said as he drove.

"You still haven't told me how you knew about me." Vito said, as Sonny offered him a smoke.

"A member of our family has been working in secret for both us and the Clemente family in Empire Bay." Hagen told Vito as the car pulled onto the Highway and sped towards the Corleone home.

_**The Home of The Corleone**_

Vito was immediately shown into a study. In one corner was a large desk and behind the desk sat an older man in a black suit. The man let a small smile grace his features.

"Mr Vito Scalleta." The mans voice was raspy, but still had a power to it; "My name is Don Vito Corleone. I am head of the Corleone family."  
"It was you who secured my release from prison?" Vito asked as he took a seat opposite the Don who nodded; "And it was you who requested me brought to New York instead of being sent home to Empire Bay. Why?"

Don Corleone took a deep breath; "It is a very long story with many twists and turns that would take many nights to unravel, but I can give you the shortened version if that would be preferable?" Vito nodded and the Don continued; "I have had my sight set on gaining a foothold in Empire Bay since prohibition. But, I have always been held back by something. But recently, I have become worried by the state of affairs in the city. Frank Vinci is an old friend, but Carlo Falcone and Alberta Clemente are causing me concern."

When the Don didn't continue, Vito realised that the Don was wanting personal input; "What can I do to help Don Corleone?" He asked.

"The men I do buisness with call me Godfather." Don Corleone spoke.

"Fair enough, what can I do to help you Godfather?" Vito corrected himself and Don Corleone smiled and nodded before he continued.

"I already have a man working inside the Clemente family." Don Corleone informed Vito; "I just need to place a man near to Carlo." Vito realised what the Godfather wanted, but remained quiet for just now; "But first I will need you to prove yourself to me and my sons."

Vito frowned; "I thought me killing Brian O'Neill was my way of proving myself to the family?"

The Don shook his head; "You thought wrong. That was just a task to prove you were willing to take the life of another if commanded." Vito nodded and again the Godfather continued; "You are still inexperienced in the ways of the family, but that will change. You have already met Luca Brasi correct?" Vito nodded; "You will be his understudy, you will learn how to be ruthless and you will learn how to be a loyal member of my family. And then before you leave you will be a made man." Vito couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at that idea; "Now go, Mr Scaletta and see if you can find the man that you know from home in the crowds outside." The Godfather motioned to the door and Vito rose, bowed respectfully and crossed to the door, it opened as he approached it and Sonny barrelled in, narrowly missing Vito.

"The FBI are outside!" He heard Sonny say outraged as he exited and closed the door behind him and headed out of the house and back into the party.

XXXXXX

Henry Tomasino was not the young man he had once been, his youthful arrogance and fire had been replaced by a mature calmness when he was presented by a problem situation. He was still manipulative. Very much so. And he was a liar, everyone who was close to him knew that, but he never lied for personal gain, he lied because it was necessary. He had lied to Vito and Joe about his origin so that his cover remained intact, but now, he sat opposite Vito in a cream suit with a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and a camel cigarette in his other hand.

"So you lied to me?" Vito asked and Henry nodded; "You work for the Corleone family?" And again Henry nodded; "So do I get to know your true life story?"

Henry leaned forward; "Fine." He said; "I was born in Scilly in 1911. Like I told you, my father sent me to America, but not because of Mussolini's clampdown, he sent me here because he believed I could make more of myself in America, he meant to send me to Empire Bay, but the boat was redirected to New York and I ended up wondering the streets of the city." He took a swig of his whiskey and a drag from his cigarette before he continued; "Anyway, I became a very petty criminal from a young age, but when I was fourteen, I made the mistake of trying to rob the house of Luca Brasi. The man beat me, but he also saw something within me, the same fire, the same ruthlessness he possessed. So, he took me under his wing and made me into the man I am today." Henry shrugged; "I've been a made man for the Corleone family for nearly twenty years. I've beaten, murdered and thought my way through problems." Vito was engorged in his story, and that made Henry smile; "When I was younger, me and Luca attacked two men sent here by Al Capone that meant to harm the Don, Luca tortured one and the other swallowed his gag out of fear of what would happen." Henry said and then smiled as a man in army fatigues and a young woman approached.

The Man looked young, he had a youthful look to him, but it made him attractive. His hair was dark and his eyes sharp; "Henry Tomasino!" The man smiled and Henry laughed, getting to his feet and shaking the mans hand in a friendly manner.

"Michael Corleone!" Henry responded; "I didn't think you were going to make it back?"

"Well here I am." Michael said as he noticed Vito looking at him; "Care to introduce your friend, Henry?" Michael asked and Henry gave a very quick nod.

"Michael Corleone, this is Vito Scaletta." Henry began; "Vito, this is the Dons youngest son and fellow war veteran, Michael." More music started playing from the band across on the other side of the lawn as Michael and the girl with him sat down, Michael next to Vito and the girl next to Henry. Henry and the woman began talking and Michael watched them as he leaned closer to Vito.

"Do you work for my family?" He asked.

"Um...yeah." Vito responded simply, not being comfortable saying much to anyone about anything involving his life.

"Doing?" Michael prompted when Vito did not elaborate, he made a small gesture with his hand as well to make sure Vito continued.

"I'm going to be working with Luca." Vito said simply and Michael just looked at Vito smiled, nodded and looked over at where his sister was talking with her new husband and said nothing to Vito as he simply basked in the afternoon sun.


End file.
